ben10fanondosfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Fran el poseído
Trama En el episodio anterior Santi: Quién es ese? Candice: Ehhh es mi primo, viene a Mexico unas semanas y... http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121031223834/ben10fanondos/es/images/e/e0/Juan.png???: Para, Candice, tenemos que revelarselo! Santi: Wat ting? ???: Si! Bueno, Santi: yo me llamo Juan y.. Santi: Creo que ya sé la respuesta pero...Sos el...amante...de Candice no cierto? Juan: Si. Fran: habuga buga buga buga Arami ? Fran: etsoy algo nervioso... nada mas Arami: que pasa? Fran: bueno recordaras a Fio, no? Arami: y eso de que te preocupa, ella ya no es tu novia Fran: eso no es lo que me preocupa, ella tiene un nuevo novio, y el es mas musculoso que yo Santi: Y entonces...Bue...Es desde...hace mucho? Y.Y Candice: Dos meses creo... Santi: Y por qué? Juan: Ya no te ama... Santi: ::happy:: Sabes que sos poetico? Juan: Si me lo dicen todos e.e Santi: Bueee lo siento por interrumpir, chau...? Candice: Chau? Juan: Chau ::miradafija:: Fio:Francisco Vera Fran:Fiorella Orue Fran y Fio: nos volvemos a ver ::miradafija::: Fio:y el es mi nuevo novio-Dice Fio señalando a su nuevo novio-se llama Alex http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20121031225742/ben10fanondos/es/images/0/04/Alex.png Fran: hmmm... que curioso, me parece haberlo visto antes Fran: tuuuu! Alex: asi es Fran, soy Yo, Alex Garmendia! Alex: pues veras..... no soy exactamente de aqui... Fran: ahhhhhhhhhhh, alinigena? Fran: PERO POR QUE?, POR QUE ME ODIAS? Fio: TU CALLATE FRAN!!!!, vamos Alex, salgamos de aqui Arami: almenos ganaste *lo besa* y eso es lo importante Fran: talvez tengas razon, pero si lo vuelvo a ver, hare todo lo posible por ganarle! En este episodio Fran estaba sentado en la computadora bebiendo cafe Fran: coffee Cuando derrepente la computadora se volvio negra y roja (como si un galvano mecromorphico se hubiera aderido a la computadora) Fran: MareWal!!! Marewal: dije que volveria y lo, hice!!!!!! Fran: y que haras?, unirte a mi?, porfavor sabes que soy un humano! Marewal: me crees tonto?, eh investigado sobre ti, te llamas Francisco Vera, has tenido 3 novias, las 3 sonorosians, tuviste un raro accidente en el 2005 lo que ocasiono que seas un E.V.O, y esa es la parte a la que queria llegar *agarra a Fran del cuello,revisa bajo su remera y saca algo* Muajajajaja Fran: no, cof cof cof, no cof cof cof, devuelve eso cof cof cof *se pone palido* PORFAVOR!!-Grita con un dolor inmenso- te lo ruego Marewal: valla valla valla, pero si es el aparatespirador 5000 version nanite, el unico que hay en toda la tierra-dice mientra se veia como fran esta en el suelo casi muerto por la falta de aire-no te lo dare amenos que te dejes ser controlado Fran: cof cof cof ni cof cof soñando Marewal: con que esas tenemos, eh?, quepasaria si hago esto *empieza a aplastar lentamente el aparatespirador 5000 version nanite* Fran: cof cof Esta bien cof cof esta bien!!, hay un cof cof nanite que cof cof controla mi cerebrocof cof pero esta cof cof desactivado, puedes cof cof unirte a el!! cof cof y se activara Marewal: hmm... gracias.., aqui tienes * se une a Fran y justamente antes de unirse le pone el aparatespirador 5000 version nanite* Fran: cof cof Esta bien cof cof esta bien!!, hay un cof cof nanite que cof cof controla mi cerebrocof cof pero esta cof cof desactivado, puedes cof cof unirte a el!! cof cof y se activara Marewal: hmm... gracias.., aqui tienes * se une a Fran y justamente antes de unirse le pone el aparatespirador 5000 version nanite* Archivo:Fraware.pngFrarewal: hmmjajajajaj, Muajajajajajajaj! en la casa de Arami Arami estaba en su cama escuchando musica Arami: ♪♫ its peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time ♪♫ Mama de Arami: ehmm... Arami.. Arami: ♪♫ wait it wait it wait﻿ it wait it ♪♫ Mama de Arami: Hija, Arami te estoy hablando Arami: ♪♫now there you go, there you go, there you go, there you go ♪♫ Mama de Arami: ARAMI TE ESTOY HABALNDO, REPONDEME! Arami: bueno mama no hace falta que me grites si yo escucho bn Mama de Arami: Archivo:Kidding_me.png Arami: bueno, que quieres? Mama de Arami: es Fran en el telefono Arami: ah n.n Mama de Arami: aqui tienes *le pasa el telefono* Arami: Hola Fran n.n Frarewal (por el telefono(sin voz convinada)): Hola...Arami... Arami:que necesitas? Frarewal:necesito que vengas a mi...casa... Arami: ok, voy para alla besos, chau Frarewal:.....chau... *corta la conversacion* valla que dificiles son algunas palabras de los humanos En la casa de Santi Telefono de Santi: Click aqui para el RingTone Santi: Hola? Frarewal: Hola...Soy...Fran...Necesito...Tu...Ayuda... Santi: Dondé estas? Frarewal: En...mi casa... Santi: Alla voy! En la Casa de Candice El telefono de Candice empieza a Sonar Candice: ahora no Fran...estoy...ocupada Frarewal:pero..necesito..que..vengas...urgente! Candice:argh!...te digo que no.. argh!! Frarewal:como quieras.... En la casa de Fran Frarewal: Estoy medio cansado, voy a tomar un poco de jugo ::yaoming:: Puerta (arreglada): Ding dong! Frarewal: ::fuuuu:: *abre la puerta* Ho..la Arami y Santi: what..the! que rayos te paso? Frarewal: oh nada nada, solo que yo no soy Fran Arami y Santi: whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat? Frarewal:MUAJAJAJAJA, adivinen quien soy Santi: Xagliv!!, no espera, Waremal Frarewal:yes, MUAJAJAJA!, toma esto! *le lanza un rayo y se transforma en humungowal* Arami: Santi ten cuidado con el..-dice mientras anti choca con un florero-..florero.. *suspiro* SABES CUANTO ME COSTSO ESE FLORERO MAREWAL? SABES CUANTO? (pronto imagen de humungowal)humungowal: no ::yaoming:: Arami: SUFRE LAS CONSECUENCIAS!! *se transforma en sonorosian evolucionada* toma est.. *santi la interrumpe* Santi: espera Arami, aun asi el es Fran pero esta controlado por Marewal, dejame que me encarge Arami: pero... *suspiro* ok... Santi: talvez fantasmatico sirva *mira el omnitrix* u-u, este omnitrix no tiene a fantasmatico que hago? Arami: tiene a Ultra-T? Santi: no u-u Arami: yo se el codigo del control maestro del omnitrix antiguo, funcionara en este? Santi: no creo los omnitrix se recalibraron!!! Arami y Santi hablaban de como vencer a Frarewal, y meintras ellos hablanban Humungowal estaba detruyendo todo a su paso Luego de 1 hora la ciudad estaba casi destruida y alfin a santi se le ocurrio algo Santi:Bingo!, Frio es como un fantasma, el serviria *se convierte en Frio* a por el!! ::allthethings:: Arami: estas seguro? Frio: NO! (wala) Arami: -_-" Frio: pero seguro que funcionara! (wala) *entra en el cuerpo de humungowal* Hola Waremal Waremal: oh hola, vienes a destruirme? Frio: si n.n Waremal: oh en ese caso toma ESTO! *le lanza un rayo de su ojo* Frio: *se hace intangible* intangibilidad al rescate Mientras fuera del cuerpo de humungowal Arami: como me mare ver a Fran dandose vuektas.. creo que voy a... *vomita* Arami no veas, Arami no veas Adentro de humungowal ???:Oye Santi! Frio: Quién dice eso? ???: Soy yo Fran! Frio: Cul, y por qué me hablas? Fran: Sé cual el punto débil de Waremal! Frio: Y cual es? (wala) Fran: Es su ojo, no recuerdas esa batalla con Xagliv en la que el ya casi agotado te tira una piedra en el ojo, ya que tu eras Ultra-T, y casi mueres? Frio:Ah cierto!, pero aquí no hay piedras! Fran: -_-" No es necesario que uses piedras, eres Frio!!! Haz una piedra de hielo y ya! Frio: Bueeeeee... Frio: Banzaiiii! Waremal: Auch! Fran sale de Waremal. Arami: FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! Santi (pensando): Suertudo ::okay:: ... Waremal: Nooh! Es imposible, perdi mi capacidad de fusion! Me lo pagaran! *crea una arma sobre su mano* Santi: Es hora de usar un nuevo alien! Archivo:Hologrande.png Muy Grande: Muchisimo mas grande que Humungosaurio no conviene como nombre....Hmm...Ya sé! Muy Grande! Muy Grande agarra a Waremal, quién intenta escapar, tirando sobre sus manos... Muy Grande: Jajajaja para de cosquillarme jajjaja! Y bue, adivinaran el fin, Muy Grande lo envio a un lugar muy lejanos, Fran y Arami lo felicitaron, y...Se fueron a comer una pizza xd!